


FishBones - The Mermaid Comes (And Lena Too)

by ZeroInvador



Series: Treacherous Waters [3]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Human lena, Oneshot, Smut, Widowtracer, fish boning!, he just wants his bananas, mermaid Amelie, mermaid smut, mermaid widowmaker, set after treacherous waters, sweet fluffy smut, winston accidental cameo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-29
Updated: 2018-06-29
Packaged: 2019-05-30 08:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15092768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroInvador/pseuds/ZeroInvador
Summary: After Lena finds a secluded lagoon on a hike, she's excited to show Amélie what she's found. Little does she know, the freshwater has certain effects on mermaids.





	FishBones - The Mermaid Comes (And Lena Too)

**Author's Note:**

> Boyyyy this has been a long time coming (literally). 
> 
> ZeroInvador - Yesterday at 18:20  
> :eyes: I did it, I finally finished  
> Did you ever think you'd see the day
> 
> Nox - Yesterday at 18:20  
> so did lena and ame, the poor fucks

It was barely the crack of dawn as Lena gripped Amélie’s hand and dragged her along the harbour, careful to watch out for anyone who may have been in the area. Despite the earliness of the hour, Lena spotted a number of sailors and marketers mulling about. She gripped the mermaid’s hand tighter and trudged on quickly, making their way onto the ship.

 

Once on the ship, Lena lead the way to Angela’s quarters, hoping to find her in the med-bay. Sure enough, Angela was sat at her desk with a large mug of tea, pouring over some of her paperwork. Lena rapped her knuckles against the door frame, causing Angie to jump in surprise before swivelling around to face them.

 

“ _Mein Gott,_ Lena… you gave me a fright,” she exclaimed with a hand resting on her chest. She peered over Lena’s shoulder, noticing the mermaid behind her, “I see you brought Amélie with you, to what do I owe the pleasure?”

 

“Y’know how much you love me, Angie-” Lena began, getting interrupted quickly.

 

“What do you want now, Lena?”

 

“Wanted to ask for a favour, nothin’ big!” She said quickly, “Promise that.”

 

Angela eyed her suspiciously. “Go on.”

 

“I wondered if you could let Amé borrow some of your clothes, just until we go shopping later! You're both close in size so…” Lena trailed off nervously.

 

“... Oh! Of course, was that all?” Angela asked, sighing in relief. She'd expected Lena to ask for her help with stealing another ship. This was nothing compared.  

 

Lena nodded, and Angela pointed over to the small chest at the bottom of her bed. “Help yourself, but please, do return them in one piece.”

 

“Cheers, Angie!”

 

After rummaging around inside Angela's wooden chest, Lena picked out a few articles of clothing. She plucked out some smart black capri trousers with a pair of worn black boots, a ruffled white shirt and a black waistcoat to finish off the outfit.

 

With a quick wave and another thank you to Angela, Lena carried the clothes over her arm and dragged Amélie to her own room.

 

“Right!” Lena started, tipping the clothes on top of her sheets neatly. “pop those on love, an’ we'll go check out the market, yeah?” She turned around to face the wall. “I won't peak, promise!”

 

Amélie rolled her eyes and smiled fondly. Even while bonded, Lena was respectful of her privacy when she hardly needed to be.

 

She glanced down at the bed and picked up an article of clothing, bringing it closer to her face. She rubbed the soft white material with her fingers and thumb, finding that she liked the feel.

 

Lena tapped her fingers lightly on her thighs as she listened to Amélie shuffling behind her. “You alright back there, Amé?”

 

Amélie grumbled frustratedly, “I may need help with this.”

 

Lena quirked an eyebrow before she turned around to find Amélie with both arms in each black trouser leg, and looking confused at the white shirt in her hand. She stifled a laugh as the mermaid glared at her.

 

“This is _not_ funny.”

 

“Oh, but it _is,_ ” Lena told her gleefully. “Come ‘ere,” she smiled, beckoning her forward.

 

Lena pulled the trousers from Amélie’s arms, trying her best to avert her eyes from the mermaid’s chest. She quickly grabbed the white linen shirt from Amélie’s hand and wrapped it around the woman’s shoulders, pushing her arms through the holes before buttoning up the front. She then kneeled in front of her with the trousers, holding them out for her to put her legs in. Amélie held onto Lena’s shoulders for balance until Lena pulled the trousers higher up her legs, watching with interest as she zipped the front and buttoned them up. She held the waistcoat out, motioning with her finger for Amélie to turn around. After pulling it over her arms and fastening the front, Lena tucked the shirt under Amélie’s trousers and bent down to push the long black boots over the woman’s feet.

 

She stood back to admire her progress, feeling a warmth creep from her neck, right up to her cheeks. Although Amélie stood somewhat awkwardly in the new clothing, she pulled it off nicely.

 

Lena gave a small cough and turned to her desk as Amélie smiled knowingly. “I- you look good,” she grumbled.

 

“ _Merci,”_ she replied, tugging slightly on the collar of her buttoned shirt. “I still prefer being unclothed.”

 

“Plenty of time for that,” Lena mumbled, turning back to face her. “Anyway, shall we?” she offered her hand for Amélie to take, smiling when the mermaid interlocked their fingers.

 

* * *

 

Lena took Amélie to the food markets first, wanting to get her to try out some of the cuisine. They steered clear of the weaponry stalls after Amélie had hissed at the shopkeeper. Despite her soothing words as they moved on, Lena could still see the tension in Amélie’s shoulders as she suspiciously eyed each human they passed.

 

She took pity on her, purchasing a wooden basket to carry a bit of everything that she could get her hands on. A few minutes later, and Lena had led Amélie out of the market and away from the town.

 

Amélie eyed her surroundings curiously as they hiked up a mountain path. Brightly coloured plants and large green leaves that she’d never seen before caught her eye. She side-eyed Lena, who bounced along after her looking pleased with herself.

 

“Impressive, eh?” she nudged Amélie’s arm. “Wait til you see what’s up ahead!”

 

They made their way further up the path, Lena marching a few steps in front to lead the way. She came to a stop at the top, briefly chucking a smile over her shoulder at Amélie before brushing past the large ferns and waxy leaves in her way, holding them to the side to reveal what was behind.

 

Amélie stood transfixed by the beauty of what she saw. Bright colours filled her vision as she took in the beautiful plant life around her. Vines and pretty flowers hung from the thick trees, making her stare in wonder. She walked forward, captivated by the waterfall that rushed over smooth rocks into a deep blue lagoon.

 

“Found this a few days ago,” Lena mentioned, snapping the mermaid from her trance, “I couldn’t wait to show you,” she added with a small, unsure smile.

 

Lena watched as Amélie fidgetted, pulling at her clothing with her eyes still fixed on the lagoon before them. She snorted, taking pity and moving forward to help her out of Angela’s clothes. Once the boots and trousers were folded neatly in a pile, Lena pulled back the waistcoat and peeled the shirt from Amélie’s smooth skin. She gently kissed the back of her neck and gave her a small push toward, encouraging her to take a dip.

 

Amélie didn’t need telling twice. She rushed forward in a blur of blue and purple, diving swiftly into the deep pool of water. Lena grinned at the large splash that the mermaid had left behind and glanced down at the water, catching Amélie twirling and spinning underneath the surface. She slowly made her way over to a dry boulder on the side, dropping Angela’s clothes on top before making a start on removing her own clothes.

 

A splash behind Lena caught her attention, turning to find Amélie with her chin resting on her folded arms, watching her with a smile. Lena looked closer, noticing the mermaid’s golden eyes seemed brighter, and her wet skin glowed against the smooth rocks.

 

Before Lena could question the differences, she felt webbed fingers wrap themselves around her calves, pulling her forward until she tumbled into the water with a large splash and a yelp.

 

Lena broke the surface, spluttering and cursing. She felt a slight burning sensation on her neck and ribs as her gills broke through her skin. She held out her hands, feeling the skin stretch over each of her webbed fingers.

 

“ _Amé_!” Lena whined, feeling her orange shirt cling to her arms and torso. “You could’ve waited until I was undressed!”

When there was no reply, Lena swiveled around, using her arms to keep herself afloat. “Amé…?”

 

[Jaws theme.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A9QTSyLwd4w)

 

Lena caught sight of Amélie’s tail breaking the surface before slipping back under the water, leaving nothing but light ripples behind. She gulped, feeling like prey to a shark, but knowing mermaids were five times more dangerous than sharks.

 

Strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist as a body pressed up against her back. Lena froze, feeling cool breath against her neck, and sharp talons lightly dragging over her navel under the fabric of her shirt.

 

A breathy chuckle filled her ears and a smooth tail bumped over the backs of her thighs. “Where is the fun in that, _chérie_?”

 

Amélie took hold of Lena’s hand, twirling her around to face her. She smiled at the faint blush over Lena’s freckled cheeks, dipping her head lower to capture her lips with her own.

 

Lena’s breath hitched as cool lips touched her own. She felt Amélie’s sharp nails dig into her hips, pulling her closer as their kiss deepened. Her eyes drooped closed and she relaxed, ripping her gloves off quickly and not caring where they landed. Lena let her hands glide slowly over Amélie’s arms and up to her shoulders, rubbing over the strong muscles with her fingers.

 

A low purr rumbled in Amélie’s throat and Lena felt herself floating backwards until her back hit the smooth rocks behind them. Cool trickles of water rushed over her shoulders as they floated under the waterfall. She hummed, feeling Amélie’s fingertips trace over her back, where she knew her markings were tattooed on her skin.

 

Lena was surprised by how forward Amélie was being. She dragged her fingertips along the back of Amélie’s neck, threading her fingers through the long hair that trailed down the mermaid's back.

 

Amélie pulled back slightly and tugged at the hem of Lena’s shirt, prompting her to lift her arms. She peeled the fabric from Lena’s skin, tossing it behind her shoulder to float in the water.

 

Lena reached up and cupped Amélie’s cheeks to bring her back in, noticing how hesitant the mermaid’s hands seemed as they lightly touched her sides. Without parting, Lena slid a hand down between them to hold Amélie’s, dragging it slowly back up to her breast. She squeezed her hand over Amélie’s, groaning at the feel of Amélie’s soft palm on her skin.

 

She jolted slightly and felt a smooth, scaly tail wrap itself around her ankle. Her back flattened against the rocks as Amélie broke the kiss, and cool breath blew over her lips. Lena opened her eyes to find Amélie leaning back, watching her with an unsure expression. Amélie was quiet as she chewed her lip.

 

It suddenly dawned on Lena that this was a whole new experience for Amélie. She watched as Amélie looked down at their hands, eyes widening and cheeks blushing faintly as they still rested over Lena’s chest.

 

Lena reached up to run a hand through the mermaids hair, pushing it back from her face and smoothing it over her ear. She slid her hand over Amélie’s cheek, stroking the smooth skin with her thumb and giving her a reassuring smile.

 

“We don’t have to do anything you aren’t comfy with, love,” Lena told her sincerely. “I’ll never push, y’know?”

 

Amélie’s expression became unreadable as she slowly nodded. Lena noticed those golden eyes darting down to her chest and back up to her face.

 

“I am… unsure how,” Amélie admitted softly with a frown. For all her shyness however, there was a heat in her eyes that left Lena weak kneed.

 

“Here,” Lena said, reaching down to grab Amélie's hand. Slowly, Lena guided the mermaid's hand underwater and down towards her lips.

 

She sucked in a breath, letting Amélie’s hand go in favour of gripping her shoulder. A cool hand moved over her mound, the fingertips pausing over the small patch of hairs curiously.

 

“Humans have hair in more places?” Amélie asked.

 

Lena nodded with difficulty. “We have hair _everywhere,_ love.” She glanced up at the mermaid nervously. “I- I can get rid of it if-”

 

“Don't,” Amélie kissed her cheek, ruffling the hair with her fingers fondly. “It is cute.”

 

Amélie moved her hand lower, fingers slipping snugly between Lena's slippery folds. She explored, massaging the lips slowly until she became more familiar. The soft, wet feel of Lena had her curious as her light touches turned into firmer strokes.

 

“Oh,” Lena breathed softly, eyes fluttering closed.

 

“You enjoy this?” Amélie questioned, earning a vigorous nod and a whimper from Lena in return.

 

Sharp nails dug into the flesh of Amélie’s shoulder as her fingers probed higher, slipping under a hooded area.

 

Lena's eyes rolled to the back of her head as Amélie’s fingertips pressed against her clit. Lena hooked her free leg around the mermaid's hip, curling it around the back of her tail to pull her in closer. She buried herself into Amélie’s neck, enjoying the cool feel of the skin against her hot face.

 

Amélie could feel Lena tremble against her body, giving her the confidence to know that she was doing something right. Curiously, Amélie lightly squeezed Lena’s breast with her other hand, rubbing a smooth thumb over her nipple. She smiled as Lena squirmed under her, giving kisses to her wet hair.

 

She was careful not to scratch Lena with her sharp talons, making a mental note to file them down on a piece of coral later. For now, she simply enjoyed what she could without hurting her.

 

Amélie watched as Lena began to roll her hips faster against her hand, and listened to the short gasps of air that heated up her cool neck. She loved that she could so easily make Lena melt against her, even without knowing fully what to do. Lena’s small moans of pleasure spurred her on to move her hand faster, matching the speed of Lena’s rutting hips.

 

Lena felt the build up of an orgasm, bubbling just under her navel as she bucked her hips frantically over Amélie’s fingers. She wrapped an arm around the mermaid’s waist tightly, careful to avoid the spiky legs on her back as the hard wave of a release washed over her. Her thighs clamped down on Amélie’s hand as best they could, while one of her legs still remained wrapped up in the mermaid’s tail.

 

She slowly relaxed, her body going limp against Amélie’s own. An hand stroked her side as she breathed heavily next to the mermaid’s neck. Her eyes closed and she enjoyed the feel of soft fingers drawing patterns over her skin.

 

“Are you okay?”

 

Lena hummed happily and nodded, pulling Amélie closer. She began running her hands over the back of Amélie’s tail.

 

“How’d you… where am I supposed to-” Lena trailed off, glancing up at Amélie with a confused look.

 

Amélie hesitated. “We have sensitive areas on our tails… and a hidden area that opens and closes.”

 

Lena chewed her lip and went to reach around. Her face fell slightly as Amélie gently guided her hand away as she continued to speak. “For now, Lena, I’m happy to switch and make you more comfortable.” she finished with a smile.

 

“I… right,” she continued to stare down at the mermaid’s tail hungrily.

 

Amélie pulled away and pushed herself up on the side of the pool. Lena’s cheeks pinked as she watched the water droplets cascade over the mermaid’s curves. She swam closer as Amélie’s tail twisted and disappeared, forming a pair of strong legs that Lena happily wedged her way in between with a grin.

 

Lena cupped Amélie’s jaw and pulled her down for a slow kiss. She smiled as she felt Amélie sigh against her lips.

 

She moved her hands to Amélie’s hair, running her fingers through the silky soft tendrils that flowed down her back. Her hands made a slow descent over the mermaid’s muscular back, smoothing over her sides until she reached Amélie’s thighs.

 

Lena broke the kiss, moving away an inch before Amélie surged forward to capture her lips again. Lena grinned, placing a single finger over the mermaid’s lips before lowering her mouth to her stomach, scattering kisses over the soft skin that she could reach.

 

She lowered herself further down, eyeing what Amélie had between her thighs. At first glance, Lena could see similarities between herself and Amélie, which took her by surprise.

 

There was no hair to speak of, same with the rest of Amélie’s body. The smooth skin of her lower lips seemed to be a slightly lighter shade of blue- almost white. Four sections - of what Lena assumed to be a libia - petalled each side around an opening and a small, pearl like clit.

 

Her mouth watered, and she noticed the mermaid looking down at her expectantly.

 

“You’re really beautiful,” Lena breathed in awe. Curiously, she leaned forward to swipe her tongue over Amélie’s wet lips.

 

Amélie sucked in a breath, “That feels very… different.”

 

Lena pulled away and cocked her head to the side, “In the good way?”

 

The mermaid hummed, nodding for her to continue.

 

Lena hooked both of Amélie’s legs over her shoulders, gripping the tops before burying her face between her thighs. The taste held a slight salty tang on her taste buds, but Lena found she liked it as she dove in further.

 

A hand raked through her hair, tossing her orange goggles into the pool of water before gripping tightly- sharp talons scratching her scalp as she sealed her lips around Amélie’s clit.

 

Quick gasps and groans slipped through Amélie’s lips, muffled against her other hand as she tried to quell the noises she made. She bit down on a finger to stop from crying out, feeling Lena’s tongue swirl patterns between her legs.

 

Lena winced and pulled back slightly, “Lessen up on the hair, love.”

 

Amélie’s fingers unravelled themselves from Lena’s hair and placed her hand on the rocks beside them. “I- I’m sorry, Lena. _Désolée, dés-”_ a single finger against her mouth stopped her from speaking.

 

“Hey, still got my hair, ‘aven’t I?” Lena grinned, grabbing Amélie’s hand and intertwining their fingers, “least I know I’m doing it right, eh?”

 

Amélie nodded mutely as Lena kissed her knuckles before going back between her legs. The grip on Lena's hand tightened, but not enough to hurt. Amélie felt herself smile as Lena’s thumb sweetly stroked over her skin.

 

Lena’s tongue made quick work of getting Amélie into a heated mess. Her cheeks burned when a long string of French curses left the mermaid’s mouth.

 

Amélie’s thighs shook when Lena groaned against her clit. Her back arched and her hips jerked forward as Lena's tongue pressed harder, bringing her straight over the edge.

 

Lena glanced up to find Amélie with her eyes closed, and her mouth slightly open in a small 'o’, her orgasm silent as she shook.

 

Amélie sagged and slipped back into the water, shakily holding Lena by the shoulders as she came down from her high. Her tail wrapped happily around Lena's leg, and she placed her forehead against Lena's while she caught her breath.

 

Lena nudged her nose into Amélie’s, causing the mermaid to crack open an eye.

 

“Hi,” Lena whispered with a stupid grin, placing both hands on the rocks behind Amélie, effectively caging her in.

 

“Hello,” Amélie smiled back. She gave Lena's forehead a swift kiss before resting her chin over Lena's shoulder.

 

Amélie’s ears pricked up as she heard a rustling noise behind them. Out of the large bushes stumbled a fully clothed 6 foot gorilla, his arms full of bananas. He brushed his way through the banana tree leaves, freezing once his eyes fell on the two in the pool.

 

The mermaid growled lowly at the ape, baring her teeth. Lena craned her neck to see who it was, recognising it to be Winston.

 

“Heya, Winston! Picking ‘nanas I see,” she eyed the large bunch spilling from his arms.

 

“Aah, Lena!” she heard him grumble as he covered his eyes, making her snort.

 

“Why don't you stay a while, have a chat?” Lena offered nonchalantly.

 

Winston moved one of his fingers to see, noticing the mermaid still glowering in his direction with sharp eyes.  

 

“Ah… no, thank you, Lena. I'll be going!” He backed out of the clearing, muttering curses as he bumped into things with his eyes still covered.

 

Lena felt the mermaid relax in her arms once Winston was gone. She smirked, at Amélie.

 

“Did the big bad ape startle you, love?” She cooed.

 

Amélie scowled. _“Non.”_

 

“Y’know… the growling is kinda hot,” Lena grinned, pushing Amélie back against the rocks.

 

The mermaid raised an eyebrow, “Interesting,” she hummed, lifting her tail up to rest in between Lena’s legs. “Is that all?”

 

Lena’s breath hitched as Amélie’s tail rubbed between her thighs. “N-no. All of you! You’re hot everywhere!” she blurted out in a rush.

 

Amélie flashed her a wicked smile and rubbed harder. “Perhaps I should show you just how ‘hot’ I can be,” she offered.

 

“Oh god _please_ , yes please an’ t-thank you?”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Nox for being my beta, and she was adamant that I include these, lmao:
> 
> Nox - 27/03/2018  
> have ame slip into the water like an overexcited little kid and lena's just sitting there watching her like "omg im love" when suddenly splash dash tail in ass
> 
> ZeroInvador - 20/02/2018  
> I like the idea of the water maybe tingling on her skin tbh... and Lena's getting dragged in ":eyes: cor blimey Ame"
> 
> Nox - 20/02/2018  
> lmfao  
> "Do you want to ride me, cherie?"  
> "God yes -- wait WHAT?"  
> "If you climb on to my back I can take you for a ride."  
> Lena, internally: Wtf kind of sex organs do mermaids have???
> 
> ZeroInvador - 16/02/2018  
> I feel like she'll be overwhelmed by it all but in a good way, maybe that's what causes her to be like ":eyes: Lena come here lemme smash"


End file.
